


Bad intentions

by starrgalaxy



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Jealous Ichabod, irritated abbie, slight Ichabbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrgalaxy/pseuds/starrgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot!  Set during season 2 episode 5 (weeping lady). Ichabod and Abbie go to the library to find some information on the weeping lady. A man hits on Abbie and is a little too hands on with her. Ichabod is jealous when he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This site messed up my format. I'm not fixing it because I gotta goooo. Sorry for any mistakes. Just a simple one shot. Ight. P.o.P hole it down. Pimp squad baby fuh life.

"And you can simply search for whichever book you wish to obtain on the computer and it shows you which aisle it is located," Crane questioned while gesturing towards one of the library's many computers.  
Abbie loved when he got all 'I don't know anything, I'm from the 17th century' on her. She thought it was cute. Although there are some times when her brain is too exhausted to explain everything to crane in great detail.  
"Yup, not just books. You can look up cd's, DvD' s, and magazines...oh and newspaper articles," Abbie focused her attention on the paper she had printed out.   
If they were going to find this 'weeping lady' before she strikes again they needed all hands on deck.   
"Divide and conquer," the lieutenant said as she unevenly ripped the paper in half.  
Abbie stalked toward the 'Myth or reality' section. After ten minutes of searching the shelves for the correct combination of numbers and letters she found a book on her list.  
"The book of nights...you into witchcraft or something, " Abbie turned at the unfamiliar voice.  
She faced a tall, burly, brunette man with a short haircut. He seemed robust but charming nonetheless.  
"Not really just picking up some things for a friend, " Abbie lied.  
The man slid the book out of Abbie's hand making sure his fingers lingered over hers far more than necessary. Abbie was irritated by the gesture. It wasn't that she wasn't used to guys trying to get her number it's just she was trying to stop a supposedly mythical weeping woman whom drowns people from claiming another victim and this was wasting her time.   
"Umm I'm kind of on a tight schedule here so if you would just," Abbie reached for the book only for the guy to hold it in the air away from her reach.  
"Oh come on you have enough time to have a two minute conversation with a nice guy," he teased.   
What the hell was this guy's problem? The lieutenant squared her shoulders and rolled her eyes.   
"For starters my name is Wilden. What's yours," he said still holding the book by his side.   
Abbie politely smiled, "Well Wilden, I would really love to chat, but I have to get back to my friend."  
Wilden pushed his hair back. Abbie noted the small scar on his forehead.   
"Oh I get it you have a boyfriend right," it was more of a statement.   
"Is it that guy I saw you come in with? I mean you guys don't even look compatible. He looks like the hippy type. He's probably waiting for something to protest about as we speak, " Wilden steps closer to Abbie.   
Abbie was curious what did he mean by they didn't look compatible? I mean it's not like she cared. The man was married for Christ sakes and he comes with too much baggage. He's one of God's witnesses, he has a son who's basically the fucking anti-christ, and his wife is a witch. If Katrina caught Abbie even looking at Crane wrong she'd probably cast a spell to make her eyeballs fall out or something. Not that she's ever thought about looking at Crane in that way.   
"What do you mean by compatible," Abbie regretted asking the question as soon as it left her lips.  
Wilden smirked, "well look at us we're both wearing leather jackets. Together we look like two bad ass mother fuckers. With you and him it's like total opposite. He had on some vintage looking ragged coat."  
Abbie laughed at his explanation, "so you judge how compatible you are with someone by their coat. That doesn't seem right."  
Wilden chuckled.   
"Why not we seem to be getting along well don't we," the guy questioned.  
'Hmm could it be true?' The lieutenant thought.  
"I suppose," Abbie said slowly.   
She went back to finding the rest of the books on her list. Wilden didn't budge. He stood watching her. Abbie felt his hot gaze upon her. She turned around.   
"What," she failed to hide the irritation in her voice.  
"Nothing. It's just you have yet to tell me your name," Wilden leaned against the wall trying his best to look chill.  
This guy was trying his hardest. Abbie kind of felt bad for him. How many guys have the balls to try to get someone's number in a library?  
"Abbie," she mumbled as she turned to look at the tall bookshelf.   
"What was that," Wilden asked.  
"Abbie my name is Abbie," she spoke to the books.  
"Hmmm Wilden and Abbie that rolls off the tongue you think? So Abbie how about I get your number so I can leave you to your book searching. Maybe we can get a drink at a local bar or something," Wilden pushed.  
There was no way Abbie would be able to go out with this guy. She was always busy with work and fighting the apocalypse. Even if she wasn't busy she couldn't date him. He wasn't her type. Yeah he's tall, but his eyes were brown instead of blue. His hair was short instead of long and curly. He wore a leather jacket, and his posture was kind of off. With that thought Abbie grew mad at herself.   
"No I don't think that's a good idea," she said while pulling a book off of the shelf.  
"Oh the boyfriend thing right," Wilden said angrily.   
Abbie was frustrated at this point. Why didn't he know how to take a hint, or an outright no? If her and Crane had been dating it wouldn't be any of his business anyway. Again what the hell was his problem?  
"Look that's not my boyfriend. In fact, the guy is married to another woman. I don't want to go to the bar with you because I. Do. Not. Want. To. Now take it or leave it your choice," people were starting to look.  
Maybe she shouldn't have been that loud in a library.  
"You seem like the feisty type. I always tend to fall for the bad girls," he smirked. She didn't like the glint in his eye.  
The guy stepped closer and Abbie instinctively put her hand near her holstered gun. Somehow he didn't notice.   
"Look. I don't want to make a scene here. Just give me the book and I'll be on my way," Abbie found herself reasoning.   
This wasn't how she'd handle it if they were outside, but since they were in a library she wanted to maintain a sense of propriety. Wilden held the book higher.  
"How about I give you something else," the burly guy slid his left hand down Abbie's back and rested it on her backside.   
The lieutenant was shocked. Never has anyone been this forward with her. The brunette man looked at her seductively and gave her ass a little squeeze.   
"Get your hands off of me or so help me I will-"  
"Miss Mills is everything alright," Abbie didn't need to turn around to see who it was.  
She quickly pulled the guy's hand off of her without her eyes ever leaving his.  
"Yeah I'm fine Crane," Mills called back glaring menacingly at Wilden.  
Crane had heard Abbie's voice while he was in another aisle searching for books. He was glad that he followed his first mind to come and check on the lieutenant. Crane clear as day saw this strange man groping the lieutenant in a most scandalous way. Did she know him?  
"Aah I'm sorry Miss Mills, but I'm not quite sure I've met this fellow, Ichabod couldn't help but to cut his eyes at the other man.  
Who was he to touch his lieutenant in that way? He didn't appear to be the kind of man Abbie would go for.   
"Me either. I just want the damn book back and we can all leave," Abbie bit out.  
Just then Crane noticed the book in Wilden hands and put it all together. It angered him. Ichabod took a step towards the petty man, " hand Miss Mills the book this instant," he demanded.   
"Oh so you're just gonna sic your little British dog on me huh," Wilden asked Abbie.   
Abbie rolled her eyes. If there is one thing she could say about Wilden is that he doesn't give up a fight. The lieutenant was growing tired of this whole thing. Besides, they still had a weeping lady to get rid of. Abbie pinched the bridge of her nose. Crane didn't like seeing her so agitated by another man. Especially a man who's already treated her like she was a common lady of the night. Rick handed the book over to Abbie.   
"I hope this doesn't ruin my chances of having those drinks," Wilden lowered his eyes at her.  
Just as she opened her mouth Ichabod opened his.  
"Miss Mills isn't interested in having anything to do with you. You are a scurvy louse. You are a slop bucket. You are a puss sludge no good by blow pair of...buns," Crane was seething.   
Did this man really ask Abbie on a date right in front of him? Ichabod didn't want the man's eyes to land Abbie's way anymore.   
"Wow, puss sludge huh," Wilden said with obvious amusement.  
"You might wanna keep it down before they call the cops," the scurvy man motioned toward two librarians who were peering at the trio over their glasses.  
"Aah no need. They've already arrived," Crane said still upset.  
Wilden turned his gaze to Abbie who pushed her leather jacket back flashing her badge. Wilden felt cornered. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets.   
"Look officer, I didn't mean any harm. Just trying to get a pretty lady's attention that's all.   
Abbie nodded and turned on her heel to leave. Crane soon followed, but not before he could get one last glare in. He started to say a sarcastic remark to the lieutenant, but one glance at her face told him not to.  
"Something the matter lieutenant," Ichabod questioned.   
She walked with such speed Ichabod who was clearly much taller than her had to stride to keep up.  
"You know I could have handled myself back there. I didn't need any help," she confessed.   
"As I'm sure you could. I simply did what any nobleman would. We are partners are we not," Ichabod urged.  
Abbie hated that word. It didn't fit what they meant to each other. It's too impersonal. She nodded.   
"Then as your partner I merely helped you with a situation. Surely you aren't scolding me for that," Crane asked.  
He wouldn't get it if she explained it to him in her best 17th century accent.   
"Find anything interesting on the weeping lady," Abbie dismissed.   
With that, Crane knew the discussion wouldn't come up again.


End file.
